


alone with me

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: It’s pissing down rain outside, and they’ve left the overhead lights off in the bedroom. There are a couple of candles lit and a string of fairy lights wrapped around the headboard, giving the whole room the kind of perfect cozy vibes that Dan always appreciates.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	alone with me

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted cuddling okay its fine

It’s pissing down rain outside, and they’ve left the overhead lights off in the bedroom. There are a couple of candles lit and a string of fairy lights wrapped around the headboard, giving the whole room the kind of perfect cozy vibes that Dan always appreciates. Phil’s not as affected by his surroundings, but he’s still learned how to do this for Dan when he needs to unwind. He’d even chosen some of the less-sweet candles out of their extensive collection, probably guessing that Dan doesn’t necessarily want to be thinking about pumpkin cupcakes or whatever while he’s trying to chill out. It’s also a hint that Phil’s planning on joining him at some point, since the more intense candles usually give him a headache after too long and he knows how irritated Dan gets when he doesn’t let them burn long enough to melt uniformly. 

Dan’s naked, but that’s nothing extraordinary. There’s really no point in putting on trousers just to lay in bed, and it’s been made clear to him that that’s all he’s allowed to do for the rest of the day. Phil had taken his laptop out of his hands, left his phone charging in the lounge, and pushed him into the shower earlier, demanding he take a break from the seemingly endless writing and editing and rewriting process. He’d maybe been swearing and muttering a little, and maybe he hadn’t stopped to eat or shower or whatever since he’d woken up in the middle of the night from a stress dream involving a humanized Norman drowning him in his tank for using too many corny metaphors. He hadn’t actually noticed Phil in the room, honestly, so maybe he deserved being pushed around the flat like an unruly toddler. 

He’d taken his time, standing under the spray until he actually felt like a human being again and not just a shell of an insane person. When he’d gotten out, the sheets had been changed on the bed and the candles had been lit and it all looked so inviting that he had pretty much immediately flopped face down and closed his eyes. He hasn’t been sleeping well lately, worse than usual due to the book stuff and world health crisis stuff - he thought maybe being gay exempted him from that thing where you start to take on characteristics of your partner the longer you’re together, but he’s definitely absorbed some of Phil’s generalized anxiety this year and it hasn’t been great for either of their sleep schedules. Thankfully, they can just go back and forth driving each other nuts with their neuroses and still love each other at the end of the day.

He’s not sure how long he lays there listening to the sound of the rain on the glass of the window - it’s not that it doesn’t rain most of the time, because it does, but this type of rain always makes him feel like he’s frozen in time somehow. Like he’s entered some liminal space where time doesn’t exist, but not in a way that freaks him out. The candlelight flickers a little bit and the fairy lights are soft and he’s the perfect temperature, finally escaped from the neverending heat of summer. It’s just nice, in here, and he decides he’s not moving until at least tomorrow. 

He hasn’t actually seen Phil since he’d been bullied into the shower but he can hear him walking around in the kitchen, giant clumsy feet stomping around like he doesn’t know he’s the loudest fucking thing in the flat. It’s a comforting sound, actually, as is the low swearing whenever Phil walks into something or trips or drops something. He likes being able to track Phil around their flat just by hearing him, hopes he gets to keep that even when they leave this particular flat behind for something more permanent. He hears Phil stomp down the stairs to the bedroom, hears him place two mugs on the bedside table and feels him hop onto the bed next to him, jostling him.

“Nice,” Phil says, smoothing the palm of his hand over Dan’s ass.

Dan laughs, pulling his face out of his pillow so he can turn and smirk at Phil. “You trying to start something? Did you have ulterior motives for me showering?”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Nah, you were just smelly.” he says cheerfully, dodging the hand that Dan flaps out at him. He’s got his laptop out, and Dan almost whines about not Phil not being allowed any screens if Dan’s not, but then he’s pulling up Buffy and he just - feels intensely fond of him. 

Dan rolls over onto his back, yanking the duvet up and over them both. Phil hums his thanks, scooting down until his head is resting on Dan’s pillow next to him, and sits the laptop on his stomach, angled so they can both see the screen. Dan pushes his forehead into the side of Phil’s head, dropping a kiss on his shoulder in thanks. Dan thinks he’s perfectly capable of deciding when he needs a break most of the time, but it’s nice that Phil has decided they’re both taking a break at the same time today.

Phil shoves an arm up and under Dan’s neck to pull him close. “We’re not skipping the first season this time,” he says as he kisses Dan’s forehead. 

“And miss out on some of the most iconic Buffy outfits and horrendous visual effects? Absolutely not,” Dan murmurs, biting at Phil’s skin when Phil scoffs and pinches his side for the comment. 

“Keep your mouth to yourself, you heathen,” Phil says, “this is a non-sexy relaxing time.”

Dan snorts, but obediently retracts his teeth and settles in to watch. His head is resting on Phil’s chest over his threadbare old t-shirt, and their bodies are pressed together under the duvet from head to toe. He shoves his foot between Phil’s just to make sure, ignoring Phil’s grumpy huff at momentarily disturbing the balance of the laptop. He just - wants to be close, is all. He hadn’t realized he needed it until he got it, and he’s momentarily overcome by how grateful he is that Phil just knows him like that.

“Okay?” Phil asks, pressing another kiss to the top of Dan’s head, absentminded, and Dan nods. He’s definitely okay.

**Author's Note:**

> title from alone with me by vance joy.
> 
> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.


End file.
